


Alpha Beta Omega... Richard?

by ToBebbanburg



Category: Pak van mijn Hart | Gift From the Heart (2014)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kinda, M/M, M/M/M, Omega Verse, double penetration in a way, in that there's one man with two dicks, really - Freeform, thats a thing right, the discord made me do this, this is the worst, this is the worst don't read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBebbanburg/pseuds/ToBebbanburg
Summary: Nile knows that in this day and age true alphas are kinda rare, and that a mated alpha pair like Nicky and Joe are rarer indeed. What she doesn't know is that the elusive deltas are rarer still, so rare in fact that even Andy has only met a handful in her lifetime. The one living delta today? Richard.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe/Nicky/Richard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17
Collections: Richard. The Dentist.





	Alpha Beta Omega... Richard?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on the Luca crack discord mentioned they would read a Richard fic if it were a/b/o. I went one better and created a/b/o/d. I can only apologise for the absolute worst thing you may ever read. Seriously. Don't read this.

“You guys are  _ both _ alphas?” Nile sounded incredulous. Nile  _ was _ incredulous. True alphas were rare enough these days as it was, but two alphas mated  _ to each other _ ? It was unheard of.

“We’re not the first pair,” Joe told her.

“And we won’t be the last,” Nicky added with a small smile to Joe.

“You see, Nile, when you live as long as us you see it all. Mated alphas, mated omegas, deltas-“

“Deltas? That’s not a thing,” Nile interrupted. Deltas were about as real as fairies, or dragons. Something children joked about before they presented and realised that there was no such thing.

“Oh,” Joe grinned, “they very much are.”

“They’re rare. So rare even Andy has only met a handful in all her years. Joe and I… we have only ever met two,” Nicky elaborated.

“Mmmm. There was that merchant in Beijing in the 1400s,” Joe said, “although we didn’t really get a chance to talk to him properly. Andy and Quynh called dibs.”

“Dibs.” Nile pulled a face. “They called  _ dibs _ ?”

“Well, the 15th century equivalent of dibs,” Joe laughed. “But Nicky and I got our chance later, only about five years ago.”

“I don’t follow… what’s the deal with deltas? Why would Andy want to call dibs?” Nile’s plate of spaghetti was fully abandoned now as she looked from Joe to Nicky and back to Joe again. What weren’t they telling her?

“Deltas…” Joe started, then stopped, mulling over his words. “You know how most omegas will submit to an alpha?”

“Yeahhhhh?”

“Deltas are the only ones that an alpha’s instincts call for them to submit to,” Joe finished.

“It is a strange order of things, but an order nonetheless. Of course not all alphas will submit to an omega, just as not all alphas will be repulsed by the scent of one of their own,” Nicky said, sharing another of his looks with Joe. Nile barely noticed. The revelation that deltas were both real  _ and _ somehow above alphas was giving her more than a bit of a headache.

“But what’s so special about them?  _ Why _ would they come above alphas?” Nile asked.

Joe let out a slow breath, then shrugged. “Deltas have two dicks.”

“You’re bullshitting me,” Nile said.

“He’s telling the truth,” Nicky said softly. “We’ve seen it.”

“Yeah, because you ‘got your chance’, whatever the hell that mea- oh.” The full weight of Nicky’s words settled in Nile’s mind. She didn’t know whether to be disgusted or impressed. A little of both, she decided.

“So you guys-”

“Yup.”

“With a delta?”

“Yup.” Joe reached across the table and topped Nile’s wineglass up.

“But I thought you guys weren’t into threesomes.” Nile distinctly remembered either Joe or Nicky telling her that at some point. Or maybe it had been Booker?

“We’re not, as a general rule, no,” Nicky agreed. “But Richard…”

“Richard?!”

“Richard.” Joe smiled. “He was a dentist. Not a very good one, I admit, but that didn’t matter.”

“We could tell straight away, just by looking at him. He had this... energy,” Nicky said, a distant look coming into his eyes.

“An energy,” Nile repeated. She still wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t a joke the two of them had thought up, but the expression on Nicky’s face certainly looked genuine.

“I’ll grab my sketchbook, show you what he looked like.” Joe stood up from the table and ambled away to his and Nicky’s bedroom, returning a moment later with several thick books.

“He was something else,” Joe said as he flipped through his books. “Hair that defied gravity. Eyes that were both shrewd and thoughtful. Unassuming, and yet with a hypnotic magnetism that defied all convention.”

“He looked a little like Joe,” Nicky laughed.

“I should be so lucky,” Joe said. “Look, here he is.”

He set his sketchbook down in front of Nile, and she eagerly looked at it to see what this mysterious yet alluring delta looked like. The man staring back at her from the page certainly looked a little like Joe, but that was as far as the similarities to his description went. His hair  _ did _ defy gravity, she supposed, but it also looked like the failed experiment of a child trying to make chocolate flavoured candy floss. Overall, the man reminded her oddly of her eighth grade science teacher who’d lived in his car and ate cold ravioli straight from the can. She couldn’t help the involuntary shudder that ran down her spine.

“Really?” she said. “Him?”

“Oh Nile,” Joe chuckled as he pulled the sketchbook back towards himself, looking fondly at his drawing. “He was truly something else.”

*****

They were made for each other. Deltas typically required two alphas to satisfy their deepest, most primal urges, but two alphas willing to have sex with each other, even with a delta present, were rare. Andy and Quynh had been one such pair, and Joe and Nicky another. Richard, it was safe to say, was thrilled when he found Nicky and Joe both willing to return his advances.

Joe was also thrilled. There was something special about this, something about the way both his and Nicky’s bodies submitted to Richard at the same time, something in how they moved in sync as they each took one of Richard’s cocks into their mouths. It was the combination of Nicky next to him and Richard in front of him, the overpowering and novel taste of Richard on his tongue and the warm, comforting scent of Nicky mixing in alongside it. It was the way his shoulder bumped against Nicky’s as they swallowed Richard down in unison, tied together even as they pleasured another man. It was heavenly.

They prepared each other in front of Richard, Nicky hard and breathless above him as he slipped one finger, then two, then three into Joe, Richard uttering words of encouragement as Joe did the same to Nicky. It felt good to put on a show, to show Richard how perfect he and Nicky were for each other, how perfect they were for  _ him _ .

When they were finally ready for Richard to take them it was the feeling of Nicky’s hand in his that helped Joe through the first long, uncomfortable stretch; the soft groans that spilt from his love’s lips that pushed Joe right to the edge. He could come like this, he realised idly as Richard started to thrust forward in hard, sharp movements, come without a hand on him. He had Nicky beside him and Richard  _ in _ him and his alpha was holding his hand oh so tightly and he could no longer tell which moan escaped from which throat as the delta picked up the pace and started to fuck into them both in earnest and it was all  _ too much _ and yet somehow not enough.

Joe came at the same time as Nicky, the pleasure cresting over him like a wave as he felt Richard spill and swell inside him. The fact that Nicky was experiencing the same, the fact that Nicky could feel  _ exactly _ what Joe could was a glorious, heady thought, and Joe sobbed lightly as he came down from his high. It was a sensation unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, and unlike anything he’d ever experience again, he realised sadly. Joe closed his eyes as all three of them gently collapsed to the bed, and did his best to enjoy the moment whilst it lasted.

*****

“So he’s still out there?” Nile asked.

“I assume so,” Joe said, shaking himself out of his memories. “We’ve thought about going back to the Netherlands to try to find him, but it never seemed like the right moment.”

“Besides, Richard has a life of his own. It would not be fair of us to force our way back into his life, into his bed,” Nicky added. “We had one wonderful night, and that’s more than enough.”

“Huh.” It still didn’t sit right with Nile, something seemed  _ off _ about the whole thing, but she knew Joe and Nicky well enough by now to work out when they were joking. This time, at least, they both seemed earnestly serious.

“Hey,” Joe said softly, misreading Nile’s contemplative look. “Maybe you’ll meet a delta one day.”

Nile shot another look at the man in Joe’s sketchbook. She kind of hoped she never would, intrigued though she was.

“Maybe,” she agreed. “But I don’t think I-”

She was cut off by the doorbell ringing, the sound breaking through the strange stupor that had descended on her as Joe and Nicky told their tale.

“Andy,” Nicky laughed. “She never remembers that buildings need keys these days.”

“I’ll get it,” Nile offered, glad for the opportunity to leave all talk of Richard and deltas behind. She swiftly stood up before either man could object, and made her way over to the door.

Her heart stopped when she opened it.

“Hi,” said Richard. “I’m Richard. May I come in?”


End file.
